fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zagreus
Zagreus '''(ザグレウス Zagureusu), also known as '''Son of Hades (ハデスの子 Hadesu no ko) or the Prince of Dusk (夕暮れの王子様 Yūgure no ōji-sama), is a Demon and the current leader of the Organization and is the strongest being of darkness since his father, Hades, had died. He is also the youngest brother of Alejandro Cross and their estranged sister Blakeley Quell. Zagreus disowned her after they had a dispute over their father's position as King. Zagreus has been the cause of many odd things happening on Earth Land, such as Gia Alabaster's magic malfunction, Mariah Carban's disappearance and the sudden outbreak of Etherious and Demons. When Hades was vanquished, the only thing that remained was half of his face. The half of his face was kept in the Realm of Shine's castle which Zagreus had went to steal. Having Hades' face on his own not only gives him additional power, it also serves to remind Zagreus' allies and enemies what kind of lengths he would go to in any kind of situation. Zagreus made his debut in Fairy Tail: Sanctuary ''in ''Origins Ch.10, revealing is position in the series as the main antagonist. Appearance Zagreus is an extremely tall and seen as a handsome man among the people of his home. His physique is rather muscular, but lean. He has light blue spiky hair and blue eyes. Prior to his sister's banishment, he wore his father's face on the left side of his own. Zagreus wears a black and white cropped jacket and matching samurai pants with no shirt. He also has a hole in his abdomen that was caused after a battle with Blakeley to which he retaliated by staining her hands with darkness. At times, he can also be seen wielding a sword that had also belonged to his father. Personality Zagreus is an extremely greedy,selfish and power hungry man. He does not care for the well being of others and only does things that will benefit him. He showed absolutely no mercy when he defeated his own sister with a forbidden spell that had permanently scarred her for life. Even after she was left marked for life, he showed no sympathy for her and still banished her for challenging him, as per the rules. To add insult to injury, he disowned her as a member of their family. This left Alejandro torn, but he stayed with Zagreus because he had given him power. In Origins Ch.10, ''he reveals that he had interfered with Gia Alabaster's sealing by preventing one demon from crossing over into the summoning "dimension" thus making her a purebred half-demon and giving her a True Form, which is something no human apart of a sealing should obtain. He doesn't see what he did wrong and only refers to it as building an army. History The Throne Controversy: This event takes place way before the events in Fairy Tail: Sanctuary, but it caused a sort of "domino effect" for the events that follow years later. After their father's death, it had been predetermined that Blakeley would take his place as the next ruler of the Realm of Dusk. Outraged at feeling neglected for his late development of powers, Zagreus demanded the spot to prove to them that he wasn't as weak as their father perceived him to be. He then proceeded to call her a liar for saying she was the heir and accused her of merely wanting to have all the power to herself, effectively offending her. Zagreus then offers to duel her for the spot, to which she agrees. The two duel for a considerable amount of time and the odds weren't in Zagreus' favor. Desperate to win, Zagreus used a spell that his father had used to destroy most of the Realm of Shine. This spell managed to darken Blakeley's hands for eternity, effectively traumatizing her. Pretending to not be shocked at his own actions, Zagreus then banishes her from the Realm and disowns her for her defiance against "The King". Origins Arc: Zagreus is revealed to be the series' main antagonist. He is the one behind the appearance of the "''Assistants of Darkness" book appearing, seeing as its a forbidden book among all Mages. He is also indirectly behind the murder of Adonis Cesaire's mother due to him allowing Etherious and Demons to roam Earth Land. It is also hinted that whoever had summoned from the book would have been "gifted" with a True Form regardless if they had been correct reciting the enchantation. His reasoning behind all of this is to build an army to take over Earth, which is what Hades would have done if he was not stopped by the Realm of Shine. It also revealed that he doesn't hold any ounce of guilt for Blakeley's banishment, claiming that she had made the decision to abandon them the moment she accepted to battle him. Magic & Abilities Battles Trivia * Zagreus' design is based on Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from Bleach. Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Dark Mage Category:Etherious Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Black Arts User Category:Transformation Magic User